Love Is A Journey Mini Series: Ichigo and Rukia
by alero1990
Summary: Rukia is a successful Senior Manager at Gotei 13, she can handle anything, but when she is asked to work with a man from her past, she is not so sure she is up to the task or if she can even tell her husband Ichigo. *Follow up from original story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, so I kind of missed my old story! **

**So I am writing follow up stories to "Love is a Journey" **

**If you have read "Love is a journey" You might not understand the follow up stories**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach, I just obsess over it.**

_Love is a Journey: Ichigo and Rukia_

"Congratulations on your engagement" Rukia Kurosaki said to her friend. She was sitting in her office at her desk on her office phone.

"_Thanks again Rukia, I really miss you guys"_ Kiyone Kotetsu replied. Kiyone had moved to America in order to take the senior manager position in the Gotei 13 American Division over a year ago.

"_How's the husband and kids" Kiyone_ asked curiously. Kiyone had left while Rukia was about seven months pregnant with Hisana.

"Good, I hope you can visit soon and finally see Hisana, she is growing fast" Rukia said. Rukia turned around when her office door suddenly opened.

"Mrs. Kurosaki!" Rukia's assistant, Kanisawa called out. Kanisawa was relatively short like Rukia but she had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"Yes Kanisawa?" Rukia said a bit annoyed that her conversation was interrupted.

"Mr. Ukitake would like to see" she said. Rukia sighed. "Thank you"

Kanisawa bowed and left the room. "I gotta go Kiyone, I'll call you sometime again this week" Rukia said

"_Okay, tell Kaien and Mr. Ukitake I said hello" _Kiyone said. Kiyone and Rukia exchanged goodbyes and Rukia headed to Ukitake's office.

She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"_Come in"_ Rukia opened the door after her permission was granted and walked in to see Mr. Ukitake sitting at his desk looking over tons of paperwork. Rukia felt a little bad that he had to do so much paper work but she was always the one getting stuck with it if Ukitake was sick. She was the third highest in power in her division, so she had to share a lot of the burden.

"Mr. Ukitake?" Rukia said making her presence known.

"Ah Rukia, come in come in" He said happily once he saw Rukia. Rukia smiled and walked close to his desk.

"Have a seat, we have much to discuss" he said. Rukia followed his orders and sat in one of the arm chairs facing his desk.

"How have things been coming along?" He asked.

"Good, I have done all my paper work for the week; Our budget seems to be handling fine" Rukia answered professionally.

"Work is all fun and dandy, but how is the family?"

"Oh" Rukia said, she wasn't surprised that Ukitake wanted to know about her family. Ukitake was a lot like a father figure to her.

"Good, the girls are growing up fast" Rukia answered smiling to herself.

"Good to hear, but I should probably tell you the real reason I called you in here." Rukia sat up straight and got ready to process what he would tell her.

"We have just started a 13th division office located in London, England, and as you know, the highest seat is a senior manager for the foreign based companies" Rukia nodded to show she understood.

"So we have found a senior manager but we need him to work with you in order to get a head start and to help jumpstart his job, help in find employees and all that great stuff" Ukitake explained

"When do I start working with him and for how long?" Rukia inquired.

"You start today and finish when he believes he can handle on his own." Ukitake replied.

"Okay so where is he?" Rukia asked.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"That must be him now" Ukitake said standing up, Rukia did the same and stared at the door as Ukitake told the guest to come in.

A tall man with pale skin walked in. He had maroon colored hair and gray eyes. Rukia couldn't believe it. She lost her calm demeanor and looked at him shocked.

"Ashido Kano?" Rukia whispered out loud. Ukitake looked at her puzzled. Ashido looked at Rukia and smiled at her. He was glad to see she still remembered him.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it's good to see you again" He said. Rukia snapped back to reality when she heard him use her maiden name.

"Kurosaki actually, I am now Rukia Kurosaki" Rukia corrected him raising her hand to show her wedding band.

"My apologies Rukia" He said smoothly.

"So I see you two know each other" Ukitake said speaking up.

"Yes, Rukia and I attended college together" Ashido said. Rukia nodded in agreement even though she wanted to add more.

"Great, Rukia you can start helping by taking him to your office, I must finish this paper work today before I go home tonight"

"Yes sir" Rukia said politely bowing and leaving the room. Ashido waved to Ukitake and followed behind Rukia. As Rukia walked back, she noticed the female employees who were eyeing Ashido. Rukia rolled her eyes, what did those idiots see in him. Rukia glanced back at Ashido who was busy admiring the building. He was still as handsome as Rukia remembered from college, that she had to admit.

They finally reached Rukia's office, she allowed him in first and she then closed the door behind her. She turned to see Ashido admiring the pictures in her office.

He saw the pictures of her with colleagues at the office party and benefits. Ashido smiled however at the pictures on her desk.

"Are these your kids" He asked picking up one of the picture frames.

"Yes" Rukia answered.

"What are their names?"

"Masaki and Hisana"

"Cute girls" Ashido commented. The next picture he looked at Rukia could see a flash of emotion in his eyes. Was he jealous?

"This must be your husband" He said looking at the picture of Rukia and Ichigo on the beach on the day of their wedding. Ichigo was wearing a white button up untucked with white linen pants. Rukia was wearing a white summer dress that came to hear knees and in the picture she was visibly pregnant. Both of them had no shoes on. It wasn't the average wedding.

"I was seven months pregnant with Masaki when we got married" Rukia mentioned. Ashido put on a fake smile. "I see a lot has changed in the past six years"

"Yes, it has" Rukia replied, "So what about you, wife or kids yet?"

Ashido chuckled a bit before he answered. "No, I let all the good ones get away." He said that looking straight at her. Rukia looked away then proceed to change the subject.

"Okay, we should start talking about your new role" Rukia said. Ashido smirked and sat down ready to listen.

"MOMMA!" a small voice yelled out. Masaki Kurosaki, Rukia's five year old daughter ran to greet her mother out by her car. Rukia smiled and embraced her daughter. "Hey Masaki, where's your sister and grandfather?" Masaki Kurosaki had long dark orange hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was like a little girl version of Ichigo, except she constantly wore a smile.

Just as Masaki was going to answer, Hisana crawled into view with a huge smile on her face. Rukia went to go pick up her one year old daughter. "Hello there Hisana" Rukia said tossing Hisana in the air. Hisana had black hair but the same eyes as Masaki.

Rukia walked both her kids into the house.

"Rukia? I didn't realize you were home" Isshin said from the kitchen. "I was wondering where the girls disappeared to" Isshin said as he took Hisana from Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm going to change out of my work clothes and start dinner" Rukia said.

"Okay then, so then my girls can watch the Chappy DVD with me" Isshin said excited. Both Masaki and Hisana smiled with excitement and followed their grandfather to the living room.

Rukia went into her bedroom and changed into simple blue denim jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with her house slippers.

This was a normal routine. Rukia and Ichigo would go to work in the morning. Isshin, who worked from home, took care of Hisana, while Masaki attended primary school. Ichigo began working at the local hospital recently. He really didn't want to. He would have rather worked at home but Rukia and Isshin insisted Ichigo is needed more at the hospital since they have been short good doctors.

Rukia began dinner as usual, while Isshin and the kids watched TV. Her mind began to think about her day at work. She would have to work with Ashido for a while. This would not be easy. Ashido and Rukia dated for a year and a half in college. She was using him to forget Ichigo, but eventually began to fall for him. In the end he ended up cheating on her and breaking her heart. She then wondered if she should even tell Ichigo. Ichigo was hot headed so she knew he would get jealous and angry quickly. He still holds a grudge with His cousin Kaien about a drunk kiss that happened nine years ago. He was jealous of Renji and Shuhei til they got married to Senna and Rangiku respectively. He may even hold a grudge with Yumichikia even if he is gay.

"I'm home" a male voice said. Next thing you heard was a loud crash, then a yell. "I told you to stop doing that Dad, I swear you are too old for that"

Rukia smiled hearing her husband and his dad bickering as usual.

"Papa!" Masaki greeted along with her sister. Ichigo greeted both his daughter and asked for the direction of their mother. Both girls pointed to the kitchen and Ichigo made his way there.

Ichigo greeted Rukia by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and embracing her.

"Hello there" He whispered to her.

"Hello Ichigo" Rukia answered coldly. Ichigo sighed defeated. He always tried to get her in the mood to go upstairs and start the process of making him as a third child, preferably a son.

"It can wait til after dinner" Rukia stated. Ichigo pouted a bit and Rukia smiled at him.

Ichigo and Rukia have been happily married for five years and had two girls to show for it. They have been through so much in their lives, it was so crazy where they almost married other people. Rukia could honestly say she woke up everyday happy to be in Ichigo's arms.

"Get your dad and the girls dinner is ready" Rukia said avoiding Ichigo's pout.

Ichigo obeyed his wife and called his family for dinner.

Dinner went on as usual. Isshin would ask how Masaki her day was, and Masaki would have some amazing story about something that happened at school.

Then Masaki would ask her father how many lives he saved that day. Ichigo would reply he helped as many people as he could, then Isshin would say that he saved a million lives or some ridiculous number.

Then the conversation would get turned to Rukia and Rukia would bore everyone with her business lingo, but tonight Rukia didn't. When Ichigo asked her about her day she answered. "Good"

Isshin and Masaki noticed Rukia didn't talk about her day but Ichigo noticed that she didn't _want _to talk about it.

Rukia slipped on her silk night gown that came to her mid thigh and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Whats wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as he walked into the bedroom with nothing but his boxers on.

"Nothing" Rukia replied, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said, he was wondering why his wife was giving him one word answers.

"Did something happen at work?" Ichigo asked. Rukia tensed up at that question. She didn't want to tell Ichigo that she was working with her ex-boyfriend from college. She knew his temper, all he would do is ask questions and be very over protective.

"No, but I did find out Kiyone is engaged" Rukia said perking up. She knew Ichigo could tell when something was wrong, but he also knew when she wasn't going to talk about it if she didn't want to.

"That's great, I hope she comes to visit soon" Ichigo said. Rukia felt better that he dropped the work convo and decided to reward him.

Ichigo was surprised when his wife wrapped her arms around him. He leaned in to kiss her the lips gently and gazed into her eyes.

"Let's make baby number 3" Ichigo whispered. Rukia smirked and pulled him to the bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**How do you like it? Make sure to review**

**Next Chap: Ichigo meets Ashido while Ashido makes a move on Rukia.**

**Plus Senna, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru make their reappearance**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Bleach, but I should lol =)**_

_Chapter 2_

"Good Morning Mrs. Kurosaki" Kanisawa greeted as Rukia walked into her office.

"Hello Kanisawa, do I have any messages?" Rukia asked her assistant.

"Yes, one actually; Mrs. Abarai called and asked if you still wanted to join her for lunch today"

"Okay thank you, I'll call her now" Rukia said before walking into her office. Today was going to be a long day. She would have to be with Ashido all day. She was dreading it. She sat down in her office chair lazily and closed her eyes. _I hope this doesn't become awkward._

"Mrs. Kurosaki?" Kanisawa said sticking her head in Rukia's office.

"Yes?" Rukia said rather annoyed, she really wanted peace before Ashido arrived.

"Mrs. Abarai is on line one" She said. "Thanks" Rukia huffed and dismissed her assistant. Rukia picked up the phone and greeted her friend.

"Hey Senna"

"_Rukia! I haven't spoken to you in a couple of weeks!" _Senna squealed over the phone.

"I know, how is the movie coming along" Rukia asked.

"_Good ,but I'm afraid the director doesn't have the same vision I have for the movie" _ She said sadly.

"Don't feel sad Senna, things will work out" Rukia said trying to comfort her friend. Senna was offered a deal to turn her best-selling book into a movie. Senna was excited to see her work on screen but she was very picky. She needed all the characters from her book to be portrayed right.

Rukia and Senna's conversation was cut short when Ashido walked into Rukia's office. "Hello there" he said. Rukia jumped in surprise when she heard him come in.

"Um, Senna, I have to go, I'll see you for lunch at noon" Rukia said quickly before hanging up.

"Senna?" Ashido said. "How is she?"

"Good" Rukia answered. She was beginning to get annoyed on how everyone just walks into her office and interrupts something.

"Does she still hate my guts?" He asked playfully.

"Probably" Rukia said seriously. Ashido could feel some tension coming from Rukia.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Kuchiki?" Ashido asked walking over to her. She stepped back in order to increase the distance.

"It's Mrs. Kurosaki" Rukia corrected him. Ashido moved quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He then leaned down towards her face. Rukia froze. His lips were inches from her but then he moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "Not for long" Rukia jerked away and looked at him. Did he really just say that?

Ashido smirked at Rukia and walked to the office door. "Kaien Shiba has requested to work with me today, so we start again Monday" Ashido said. He winked then left Rukia's office.

Rukia put her hands over her chest. Her heart was beating fast; she thought he was going to kiss her, then what would she tell Ichigo. Suddenly her door opened again. Rukia, who was no longer facing the door shouted, "Ashido get out"

"Um My name is Kaien" a different voice said to her, Rukia spun around and saw her friend and vice president standing at the door.

"Sorry Kaien, I thought you were Ashido" Rukia said sighing in relief.

"Why what happen?" Kaien asked seriously. Kaien had always been protective of Rukia, like she was his own little sister.

"Nothing…, it's just.." Rukia didn't want him to worry. She hated burdening people.

"Look, I'm not that much older than you, I can still remember things, I remember you and Ashido used to date in college" Kaien said. Kaien and his wife Miyako had been a big part of Rukia's life during college, she went to them for academic as well as personal help. She confided in Kaien when she was grieving over her relationships with Ichigo and Ashido "I asked Mr. Ukitake if I could take Ashido for today, I know you must feel weird"

"Thanks Kaien" Rukia said smiling; Kaien always knew what to do to make people feel at ease.

"You didn't tell my stupid cousin did you?" Kaien questioned and Rukia shook her head. "It's probably a good thing, he still resents me for that kiss in China, my cousin is a very jealous man" Kaien said.

"I'll tell Ichigo when the time is right but I don't think now is the best time"

.

.

.

"RUKIA!" I have missed you so much" Senna said running to greet her petite friend. Rukia smiled and hugged Senna back. She missed her best friend.

"Senna you look amazing" Rukia said taking a good look at her friend.

"My P.R. agent has hired me a trainer, he say he doesn't want me to look like the typical author, he wants me to be some model looking thing" Senna said. Both ladies took a seat at their favorite café.

"How are Ichigo and the girls?" Senna asked.

"The girls are wonderful and Ichigo started working at the local hospital." Rukia informed her. "How's Renji and R.J."

"Both of them are pains in my side" Senna replied. "R.J. is in his "terrible two" stage and Renji has been bugging me about spending time with me, he is such a woman I swear!"

"Hello ladies, can I get you anything" the waiter said interrupting their conversation.

"A lemonade and a bacon cheese burger please" Rukia ordered. Senna looked at her friend in amazement and jealousy.

"I guess I'll have water and chicken salad" Senna mumbled. The waiter smiled and walked away.

"I wish I could have bacon and cheese" Senna said sadly.

"Why can't you?" Rukia asked.

"My diet forbids it" Senna sighed. Rukia laughed at her friend then proceed to finish the conversation from earlier.

"You can't be mad because Renji wants to spend time with you, he misses his wife"

"No he probably misses the sex" Senna said rolling her eyes. Rukia knew Senna was hard headed.

"I will be busy with this movie and if he can't accept that then he isn't being a supportive husband." Senna argued.

"Renji supports you fully, Senna and you know that" Rukia said. Senna rolled her eyes again. She hated that even though she was wrong, Rukia would never take her side.

"Enough about me, how's work been" Senna asked not excepting to learn anything knew.

"Well, I am stuck training the new senior manager of the London Division." Rukia said nervously. Senna noticed her friend's tone.

"Is he hot" Senna asked, knowing this man must be affecting Rukia.

"He is Ashido Kano" Rukia confessed. Senna's mouth dropped. "Ashido? The asshole that broke your heart in college"

"The one and only"

"That's too weird! What did Ichigo say when you told him" Rukia raised her eyebrow at Senna for asking that. Senna knew her better than anyone else.

"You didn't tell him?" Senna question a bit surprised.

"You're shocked? You know how bad Ichigo's temper gets"

"Yeah, especially when he is drunk" Senna mumbled. Rukia gave her a disapproving look.

"Okay okay, so what's going on? I mean are you and Ashido on friendly terms?" Senna asked. Rukia shook her head and explained the situation that happened in her office.

Meanwhile…..

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, How are you today?" Kanisawa said greeting Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki decided to pay his wife a visit and take her out to lunch. They never usually have lunch at the same time but today things were slow at the hospital so he took an earlier lunch break.

"I'm good, is Rukia in her office?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm sorry sir, she went to lunch with her friend Mrs. Abarai" Kanisawa informed him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot her and Senna had a lunch date today" Ichigo said to himself. Ichigo shrugged and thanked Kanisawa.

Ichigo began to make his way toward the elevator when he heard his cousin call out to him.

"Orange!" Kaien yelled. Ichigo mumbled a few curses then greeted his cousin.

"Here to see the wife?" Kaien questioned. Ichigo nodded then he noticed a man with maroon hair walking behind Kaien.

"Mr. Shiba, they need your help in human resources" Kanisawa said.

"Alrighty, good seeing you Ichigo, make sure to call me, I wanna plan Toshiro's bachelor party" Kaien said before taking off.

After Kaien left, Ichigo realized the maroon haired man was looking at him. Ashido gave Ichigo one good look up and down and walked up to him.

"Hello, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki" Ashido said holding out his hand.

"Yes," Ichigo said a bit shocked that the man knew him. "I'm Ashido Kano, your wife had told me a lot about you."

Ichigo smiled to himself. He was happy to know Rukia talked about him especially to other men. It was like he was marking his claim without trying. But Ichigo could help but think about Ashido. He had heard the name before.

"Have you been working here for long?"

"No, I am just working with Rukia, in order for me to run the 13th Division of London" Ashido said

"Oh" Ichigo was now wondering, where he heard his name mentioned.

"But it's nice to finally meet Rukia's husband, you two have been through lot, I mean you had a rocky relationship in high school with the drinking, but you overcame that" Ashido said. Ichigo was shocked to know that this man knew so much. Before Ichigo could retort Ashido spoke up.

"I must be going, I have much to do" He said before walking away. Ichigo was now very annoyed. Why did this man know about what happen in high school?

.

.

.

Rukia was setting the table for dinner. She was grateful for that time, she got to spend time with her kids and leave her work in the office.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Masaki said walking up to the kitchen table.

"He missed his friends, so he is hanging out with them tonight" Rukia said to her daughter. "Go wash your hands the food ready" Masaki nodded and obeyed.

Renji called Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku to allow their husbands to hang out for the night since everyone was so busy. Ichigo didn't want to go, he wanted to questioned her about Ashido but he missed his friends and he could always ask her later in the night.

Rukia put the food on the table as Isshin walked in with Hisana on one shoulder and R.J. on the other. Rukia ended up watching R.J. for Senna since, she had to work and Renji was out. But she didn't mind.

"You guys like to fly?" Isshin asked the two tykes playfully. Both kids laughed and screamed yes. Rukia smiled at the sight. She wished she could act carefree but she couldn't. There was a chance Ashido might try to destroy her marriage. When she returned from lunch, Kanisawa informed her, Ichigo came. She was relieved she didn't have to be with Ashido when he came. _I hope they never meet._

.

.

.

"Four beers please and one big order of hot wings" Renji called out to the waitress. Renji, Ichigo, Shuhei and Izuru all sat at a local pub. This was Renji's idea of hanging out and no one was complaining.

"So Mr. President, how are things going?" Renji asked Shuhei. Shuhei Hisagi was promoted to President of Ninth Division of the Gotei 13.

"It feels good, right now, I'm looking for a vice president" Shuhei said. "What about you how's things under Mr. Kuchiki."

"Fine I guess, he gives a lot of work but it's nothing I can't handle." Renji said.

"I couldn't imagine trying to be president and vice president" Renji said. He admired Shuhei and Izuru. Both their former bosses betrayed and quit the company leaving them to act as president and vice president.

"Well we don't have to worry anymore. The old man found two men to be president of my division and of the fifth divison." Izuru stated.

"That's awesome. I know Momo had to be stressed with all that work, that can't be good for her and the baby.

"Well her division had been completely supportive and shared the workload but now she had a new president so she can relax more."

"Wow, when is she due?" Shuhei asked.

"Sometime next month, I'm nervous and excited." Izuru confessed.

"I was too, but after R.J. was born I felt like the luckiest man in the world." Renji said smiling.

"Me and Ran haven't talked about kids yet" Shuhei said, he then remember when he thought he was going to have a child with his first love. He looked over at Ichigo, the man who was married to his first love. Ichigo was staring off into space, in deep thought.

"Yo Ichigo what's wrong with you?" Shuhei asked. Ichigo snapped out and looked at the expression of his friends.

"Oh sorry, just thinking"

"Well how's working at the hospital and Rukia and your family ?" Izuru asked.

"Annoying, there are all these rules and the nurses are very flirty. It's a bit irritating actually." Ichigo said, "Today the hospital was dead, no pun intended, I tried to have lunch with Rukia but she was out with your wife" Ichigo said pointing to Renji, "But I ended up seeing my cousin Kaien and meeting this guy named Ashido and the girls are-"

"Did you just say Ashido? Ashido Kano?" Renji asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said a bit excited, "Do you know him, his name seemed familiar to me"

"Well he used to date Rukia in college" Renji answered.

"Ashido and Rukia?" Ichigo didn't like this one bit.

"Yeah she dated him for over a year before she dated me" Shuhei added. "Didn't you know that?"

"I remember her saying his name a while back and she probably told me that story but she didn't tell me she was working with him!" Ichigo said, he was beginning to get angry.

"She is working with Ashido?" Izuru said.

"Yeah" Shuhei confirmed. "The company has been opening offices in other countries and he was assigned to run the one in London. As senior manager of her division, Rukia has to train him."

"Wow, I hated that guy, he hurt Rukia so bad in college" Renji said more to himself but Ichigo could hear.

"That asshole cheated on her for half their relationship" Shuhei said. "We were planning on beating that dickhead up.

Ichigo began drown out what his friends were saying. So Ashido and Rukia were romantically involved for a while. Rukia must have trusted him enough at the time to tell him the problems from high school. The thing that bugged him the most was that Rukia didn't tell Ichigo that she was working with her ex boyfriend. Ichigo was clenching and unclenching his fist. His temper was threatening to get the best of him. He would have to do some investigating.

**End.**

**So Ichigo has a bit of a temper, but we love him anyway.**

**Next Chapter: Ichigo investgates!**

**Its going to be a while before I update again because I have finals this week, but I wont keep you waiting for long =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Renji helped Ichigo walk his home, as Ichigo stumbled. He had a few beers at the bar and Renji was afraid Ichigo would go crazy like he did nine years ago.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's keys as Ichigo slumped on his shoulder. He was about to stick the key in, when the door swung open.

Renji looked to see a very angry Rukia, in a pink silk robe. "Where the hell have you been?" She yelled yelling at Renji and Ichigo.

"Sorry Rukia, but Ichigo had a few too many drinks" Renji said. Rukia got scared when he said that. Ichigo became extremely aggressive when he was intoxicated. Lat time Ichigo got drunk, he almost had sex with Rukia's friend and broke her heart.

"How could you let him drink?" Rukia yelled. "Ichigo you shouldn't be drinking!" As soon as she yelled Ichigo fell on the floor.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. Renji and Rukia went to Ichigo's aid. Rukia panicked she thought he may have had alcohol poisoning. But they soon heard snoring.

"He is sleeping?" Renji said. Rukia mentally sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Isshin asked walking into the living room. "I could hear the commotion from upstairs."

"It's Ichigo, he is a little drunk" Renji said. Isshin sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "I got him" Isshin said picking up Ichigo. Rukia was surprised on how easily Isshin could carry Ichigo but grateful. She turned to her childhood best friend and glared at him.

"Renji, how could you let him do this?" she yelled.

"Look, Rukia, I'm sorry, but you know it's only hard liquor that gets him _that _way"

"I don't care!" Rukia retorted."He he has two little girls to think about, I know you guys wanna have fun but you all have responsibilities. Senna had to come and pick up R.J. today because you didn't come."

"It's about time she spent time with one of us" He scoffed.

"Renji, you have to understand that she has a big responsibility as producer" Rukia said. "Never mind, I shouldn't even blame you for Ichigo, thank you for bringing him home safely."

"No problem" Renji said as he turned around and headed to the door. He so badly wanted to mention that Ichigo knew about Ashido. He wanted to know why Rukia would keep it from Ichigo. But he decided not to get involved.

.

.

.

Ichigo groaned annoyed when he heard the ear splitting sound of Rukia's cell phone. His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes things were a bit fuzzy.

Rukia sighed and left the comfort of bed to answer her phone.

"Hello" Rukia mumbled as she answered her phone.

"Good Morning Rukia" Ukitake said cheerfully. Rukia couldn't even put on her fake happy voice. It was a Saturday morning and she wanted to sleep in.

"Hello Mr. Ukitake" Rukia replied. "Did you need something?" Rukia wasn't in the mood for small talk, she need to know what Ukitake wanted so she could return to her bed.

"Well Rukia, all the presidents had to meet this morning, and Yamamoto wants Ashido in London in eight days, ready to launch London's sector."

"Eight days?" Rukia questioned shocked. "We couldn't possibly have him ready in time" Rukia said trying not to raise her voice. Ichigo looked over to Rukia, wondering what she was talking about. He then began to remember his night out.

Rukia had been working with her ex-boyfriend and didn't mention it to Ichigo. His blood began to boil as he remembered.

"That's why I need you to put in some extra hours, like today, do you think you can meet up with Ashido?" Ukitake said. Rukia so badly wanted to say no. Today was her time. It was her time to spend with her husband and her kids. But this was her job. She loved it and Ukitake had been so supportive of both her pregnancies. He made sure she got enough rest and shared the workload.

"Okay, where should we meet?" Rukia said mentally cursing herself. Ichigo began to wonder who she would need to meet

"The Hilton"

"Alright, I'm getting ready now, see you soon" Rukia said before hanging up and sighing.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked surprising Rukia. She had no idea he was awake and she knew he wouldn't be happy with her having to work on a weekend.

"That was Ukitake, he needs me to work today" She said avoiding her husband stare. Ichigo did not like the sound of that.

"Its Saturday, it's your day off" He reminded her.

"I know, but Ukitake needs me." Rukia said removing her pajamas. Ichigo was now very irritated; he got up from the bed and glared at her. "Why can't he have someone else do it" He said raising his voice.

Rukia spun around to face her angry husband. "Ichigo, I have responsibilities as senior manager"

"And you have duties as a mother and a wife" He yelled back. Ichigo could feel his head pounding from a headache but he didn't care, for some reason he didn't trust her going to work today.

"This is not up for discussion Ichigo" Rukia said walking to the door. "I'll try and be back as soon as I can" with that Rukia slammed her bedroom door.

Ichigo pulled his hair out of frustration and sighed. "Shit!" he cursed. He didn't like getting angry but he couldn't help it. Rukia was keeping things from him and now she was running to go work on a Saturday.

.

.

.

Rukia drove up to the Hilton in Downtown, and handed her keys to the valet. She straightened her purple sundress and walked into the hotel. Rukia noticed Ukitake and Ashido immediately in the lobby.

"Ah Rukia you made it" Ukitake said smiling. Rukia couldn't even be annoyed at Ukitake because he was always smiling.

"Yes" Rukia said bowing to Ukitake, and then she looked at Ashido who was smirking at her.

"Well I must be going now" Ukitake said walking towards the exit. Rukia whipped around. "Going? Where? I thought you were staying"

"I can't, Yamamoto asked me to hold a meeting with all the vice presidents" Ukitake said waving. "Work hard you two"

Rukia stood there a bit shocked. Ukitake had left her to work with Ashido on a Saturday. This is definitely not how Rukia wanted to spend her weekend. She wanted to be at home resting with her family. She missed her kids and all she wanted was to be with them.

"So you ready to come up" Ashido said interrupting Rukia's thoughts.

"Up where"

"My hotel room of course, I like to be comfortable when I'm working" He said smiling at her. Rukia gave him a disgusted look.

"No, why can't we work somewhere more public" Rukia asked firmly. Ashido raised his eyebrow at her then stepped closer to Rukia.

"Afraid you might lose yourself in my presence"

"Dream on, jerk" Rukia said pushing back. "Fine we will work in your hotel room but I need you to keep ten feet away from me at all times"

Ashido eyed Rukia "Okay" He said as he turned his back to her. "I'll show you to my room" He said walking towards the hotel elevators. Rukia sighed and followed.

.

.

.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Masaki asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was wearing her purple bunny pajamas and staring at Ichigo as he put on his jacket.

"She had to go to work, but she will be home soon" Ichigo said slipping on his sneakers.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked him.

"I need to go see your uncle Renji" He replied, He looked around then back at his daughter. "Where is your grandpa"

"Behind you" Isshin's voice said from behind Ichigo, Ichigo turned to see his dad wearing a robe looking tied.

"I have to talk to Renji, I'll be back" Ichigo said. He kissed Masaki's head, walked up to his father.

"Ichigo, Rukia is a big girl" Isshin said. Ichigo looked at his father shocked to know what was on Ichigo's mind. "I heard you two arguing this morning."

"Are you and mommy mad at each other?" Masaki asked innocently. Ichigo patted his daughters head. "No, Masaki, it nothing" Ichigo said. He gave his dad a stern look.

"Everything is fine" Ichigo said. "I'll be back soon." With that Ichigo left his home and entered his car.

He couldn't get Rukia off his mind. He knew that he was only mad because of Ashido and Rukia past relationship. Renji had told Ichigo about all the details of Rukia and Ashido's relationship in college. Renji even said there was a point where Rukia thought her and Ashido would be together forever. He wondered if Rukia still had feelings for him. He seemed to be an important part of her life.

Ichigo had arrived at Renji's townhouse. He wanted to know more, before he confronted Rukia about the whole situation.

Ichigo knocked on the front door and waited nervously. He couldn't figure out why he was acting like this. He knew he was jealous, but this was a little extreme for him.

The door suddenly opened and Ichigo locked eyes with orange eyes.

"Senna?" Ichigo said surprised to see her answer the door. She has her hair down and was wearing a pink silk robe, Ichigo then noticed a little toddler in her arms. RJ was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"Long time, no see carrot top" Senna said smiling at Ichigo.

"Hey Senna I didn't know you were home" Ichigo said quickly hugging his friend. "How is the movie coming along?"

"It's one of the most stressful things I have had to do" Senna replied. Ichigo felt a little bad, Senna had always been a hard worker and he hoped her movie would be perfect.

"Is Renji home?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he had to go to an emergency vice president meeting" Senna replied.

"Oh" Ichigo said. He didn't know what to do now, he wanted to know more.

"Why don't you come in" Senna said allowing space for Ichigo to walk in. Ichigo did as he was told and walked into the house.

"Uh thanks" Ichigo said. Senna closed the door. She set RJ down on the couch in the living room. She caressed him then looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo and Senna had a staring contest. Senna knew that Ichigo was upset about Ashido. Renji told Senna about the night before. Ichigo knew Senna knew about Ashido since she was Rukia's best friend.

"So are you gonna ask me about Ashido?" Senna asked breaking the silence.

"Are you gonna tell me about him?" Ichigo asked back.

"Rukia and Ashido were in love once in college, that's it, he cheated and she moved on" Senna stated.

"So I guess you knew she would be working with him?"

"Yes, she told me"

"So why didn't she tell me?" Ichigo said raising his voice. Senna momentarily panicked and looked at RJ who was still sleeping.

"Keep your voice down" Senna warned him. "Rukia was worried you would get mad and overreact and she was right. You should trust her Ichigo, isn't that the reason you guys broke up at graduation because you didn't trust her"

"Look Senna, I came here for information that's it, not a lecture"

"Rukia is a faithful wife, there is nothing to worry about" Senna said. Ichigo was getting annoyed. He felt like he couldn't take Senna's word. Senna is Rukia's best friend, she could have been lying. He needed someone who could tell him things and could be honest.

.

.

.

"So when a company wants to megre with you, you must let me know" Rukia explained to Ashido as she looked over her paper work. "Then I will inform Mr. Ukitake and Mr. Shiba then they will talk to Mr. Yamamoto."

"Seems easy enough" Ashido said laying back in his chair lazily. Rukia had been there for a couple of hours and they had gotten thru a lot of material. "Okay I think that enough for today" Rukia said stacking the papers together. Ashido looked at her as she prepared to leave. He stood up from his position and put his hands on hers to stop her.

"Leaving so soon" He said. Rukia spun around and glared at him. "I have children and a husband waiting for me at home" Rukia stated.

Ashido smiled and grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Why are you fighting this Rukia" He said looking straight into her eyes. Rukia didn't understand why Ashido was like this.

In college, he was always persistent but never assertive or aggressive. When she first met Ashido, she was still not over Ichigo. He liked Rukia a lot and would tell her how great she was and asked her out a lot, but she turned him down. He didn't give up. He would still tell her how beautiful she was until she finally gave him. The Ashido she remembered was very persistent but he was so passive about, telling her he would wait till she was ready and that he would always be there. She finally gave in and dated him for a year til she found out he had cheated.

"Ashido, aren't you a little late?" Rukia snapped. He looked at her confused and released her. "I mean why didn't you try and get me back years ago"

Ashido stood there speechless; he didn't know how to answer that question.

"I am happy now Ashido, I have a man who loves me with all his heart, I have two beautiful girls who make me smile every day. So don't tell me I'm fighting anything!" Rukia yelled. Ashido looked at Rukia. She was till the fiery petite girl he met in college. He regained his composure then backed Rukia against the wall.

Rukia was now afraid. Ashido had this look in his eyes, she wasn't sure what it was but he didn't seem like he was going to back down.

"How can I believe that you are truly happy" Ashido said moving his head closer to hers, "When you let me get this close" Rukia wasn't sure at first how to answer that. She knew that it was crazy to let him get her that way but for some reason she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"I know you won't do anything to betray my trust in you" Rukia said firmly. Ashido was initially shocked by her answer but didn't let it show, he moved away then walked back to the table. He gathered her papers while she stood against the wall watching him, wondering what he was doing. He grabbed her bag put her papers in, then handed her the bag. "You have a safe trip home"

Rukia looked at him in disbelief, he was acting so different. "Thank you" Rukia said taking the bag. She gave him one last look. He was looking out his window, "I'll see you tomorrow, we can meet for lunch and discuss about human resources."

Ashido nodded without looking at her. Rukia decided to leave. Once she closed the door, she began to wonder what happen; it was like he was almost his old self again. Rukia decided she didn't need to be focused on it, she wanted to get home, and she missed her family.

.

.

.

Ichigo knocked on the huge door, after a few seconds the door opened to relieve a older man wearing a tux.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Kurosaki, your arrival is unexpected." The butler greeted

"Yeah, sorry about that, Is Byakuya home?"Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Master Kuchiki is in the study, please follow me" He said signaling Ichigo to follow. Ichigo hadn't been in the Kuchiki Mansion in a long while. Rukia usually brought the girls over to visit Byakuya but Ichigo never tagged along, he knew Byakuya wasn't his biggest fan.

The finally arrived in front of a polished wooden door and the butler knocked.

"Come in" Byakuya said from inside the room. The butler opened the door.

"Mr. Kurosaki is here to see you sir" the butler said.

"Send him in" Byakuya said without even looking up. Ichigo walked into his office to find Byakuya sitting behind his desk with lots of paper work.

The butler closed the door leaving Ichigo and his brother in law alone in the study.

"What do I owe your company, Kurosaki" Byakuya said without looking up.

"I need your help and I know for a fact that you can help me" Ichigo said firmly.

"And what would that be" Byakuya said as he picked up another paper to read while Ichigo stood there.

"I need to know where Rukia has been today" Ichigo stated. Byakuya paused for a quick second then put down his paper and looked at Ichigo.

"Why would you need to know my sister's whereabouts, I hope you did not lose her?" Byakuya asked.

"No, I didn't lose Rukia, she is a big girl she can handle her elf I just need to know where she has been today"

"I will not help you" Byakuya declined, "How would I even know where Rukia has been?"

Ichigo who was now extremely aggravated stepped closer to Byakuya. "You put a tracking device in the earrings you bought her for on wedding day. You told Renji about it, He told Senna, she told Rukia and Rukia told me."

"That does not concern me, I will not help you keep track of my sister" Byakuya said turning away from Ichigo. Ichigo lost his cool and grabbed Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya remained calm.

"I suggest you release me" Byakuya said coldly. Ichigo realized how aggressive he was being. He didn't get why he was acting like this. He let go then stepped back. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"She was at the Hilton Hotel for a few hours today" Byakuya said. Ichigo looked at Byakuya, but Byakuya had his back to him. "Thank you" Ichigo said before leaving Byakuya's office.

.

.

.

Ichigo was driving home and began thinking about what he was doing. What was the point of him going around looking for information. He was acting like a crazy jealous idiot. He learned that Rukia was at a hotel, so what, what did he expect to hear from Byakuya. Where did he expect her to be? He began wondering why she was at a hotel. He assumed if she had to work it would be at the 13th Division building. Could it be she was going to see someone? Ashido Kano?

Ichigo decided to do one more investigation. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello Karakura Hilton, How Can I Help You?" A voice said.

"I was looking for my brother Ashido Kano, but I'm not sure if he is staying at this hotel or another." Ichigo lied.

"I'll check, please hold on" Ichigo waited two minutes when the voice returned. "We do have an Ashido Kano, would you like me to-" Ichigo had hung up before the person could finish, his blood was boiling, why would Rukia say she had to work but go see Ashido at his hotel. Ichigo pushed his feet on the gas pedal and sped home.

Ichigo pulled into his home, he noticed Rukia's car in the driveway, He walked straight into the house, he was beyond angry. He looked in the living room, and kitchen. No one was there. He walked up the stairs and heard laughing and giggling. He walked into his bed room to see Rukia, Masaki and Hisana on his bead smiling and laughing. Ichigo stooped at the sight in front of him.

Rukia was tickling Hisana and Masaki. "I love you girls so much" She whispered. Ichigo couldn't help but feel his anger melt away as he watched his wife play with their daughters. He began to remember what Senna was saying. He had to trust Rukia. This is the woman he loved. He swore to trust her. He knew she loved him so why did he doubt her.

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo standing at the door staring at her. "Ichigo?" Rukia said, both little girls looked up to see their father

"PAPA" Masaki and Hisana squealed. Ichigo smiled and walked over to the bed and picked up both his girls. "Hey girls, having fun with mommy" Both girls nodded. Rukia smiled at him. This is what she wanted for them to be happy. She realized that she would have to work with Ashido but she had nothing to worry about. Ichigo smiled as his whole family was with him, he needed to trust Rukia, and he had to.

**End.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had my finals then I started working so Im really behind with this update.**

**The next update shouldn't take that long hopefully. Its currently 4am and I know this chapter is rushed but I wanted to update for you all.**

**Next Chapter: We see Uryu and Orihime again ….and Ashido, Rukia and Ichigo in one room/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the incredibly long wait I have a full time job and a bit of a social life so im never able to sit and write but here is the next chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

The Kurosaki family started their weekday morning routine. Rukia would wake up before Ichigo. She usually had to wake up Masaki and dress her for school.

Ichigo would wake up later and get ready for work. Hisana and Isshin were always sound asleep.

Rukia served her daughter cereal to eat for breakfast. Rukia grabbed an apple and leaned on the kitchen counter as her daughter silently eat her breakfast.

Today Rukia would have to get a lot done with Ashido at work. Saturday, was the last time Ashido came on to her. Sunday, Ukitake asked her to work again. She reluctantly agreed. Ichigo wasn't too happy about her going to work but he didn't let it show.

Ashido however suggested a coffee shop, where they could work. Rukia was surprised he wanted an open and public area. Was he finally getting the hint?

Ichigo walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He was wearing his fixing his white coat when Masaki saw her dad. "Good morning daddy" She said smiling. Ichigo kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Morning Masaki."

Ichigo then made his way over to his wife. Rukia looked up at him and saw the expression on his face. She usually could read him so well, but it was if he was hiding on emotion and masking it with another.

"What's wrong" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace, surprising Rukia. "Nothing" He said, then captured her lips for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Once he pulled away, Rukia couldn't help but feel flushed. She could tell something was off, but they way he had just made her feel like a school girl.

"I gotta go, see you beautiful girls tonight" Ichigo said to his wife and daughter as he left the house. Rukia who was still thinking about his romantic gesture muttered a farewell.

"I'm ready Mommy" Masaki said pulling her mother out of her trance. Rukia looked at her daughter and smiled. "Okay"

"Good Morning Mrs. Kurosaki" Kanisawa greeted her boss. Rukia greeted her assistant back.

"Mr. Kano is waiting for you in your office" Kanisawa informed her. "Thank you"

Rukia walked into her office to see Ashido leaning against her glass window, enjoying the view.

"Good Morning Ashido" Rukia said in a professional manner. Ashido however did not answer her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence; he just stared out the window.

Rukia became annoyed that he was ignoring her, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Enough daydreaming Ashido" She demanded. He suddenly grabbed her arm and looked straight into her violet eyes.

"Ashido? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Rukia protested as she tried to pry herself away. He just grabbed her tighter and moved her closer.

"Rukia" his voice was low. Rukia looked up into his grey eyes and saw sadness. "Are you happy?" He asked seriously.

Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy, why was he acting this way again. "Ashido I don't understand-" Rukia was cut off by the ear splitting sound of an alarm

"ATTENTION, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IN AN EMERGENCY, PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY MANNER"

Ashido and Rukia were both taken back by the sudden interruption. Both confused to what was going on, but Ashido kept his firm grip on Rukia.

Kanisawa rushed into the office, two seconds later, "We have to hurry….Mrs Kurosaki?" Kanisawa saw the position her boss and her colleague was in. Ashido was holding Rukia's wrist and she was very close to him.

"Kanisawa, What's going on" Rukia said successfully pulling her arm free from Ashido, who had loosened his grip.

"Emergency, we must leave" Kanisawa said. Rukia nodded and followed Kanisawa, Ashido followed right behind.

…

Rukia and all her fellow employees were now outside of the the division building. Rukia saw Kaien approach her.

"Kaien, what is all of this?" Rukia asked.

"We gotta call about a bomb threat, I think it's just a prank, but we have to take all calls seriously" Kaien explained. Rukia nodded in understanding. "I need to find Ukitake, see you later" Kaien said walking away.

Rukia gave a small wave then looked around her. A lot of the employees were talking about how much they had to get done and what caused this emergency. Rukia then saw Ashido who stood by the street staring off into space.

Rukia did not understand Ashido at all. One day he would be forward, then the next he would be professional, now he is back to his forward self. She didn't understand why he switched his mood so much, was he trying to drive her insane. Rukia however was pulled out of her thoughts when a car honked loudly.

"RUKIA" a soft feminine voice called out. Rukia looked up to see a beautiful woman with long orange brown hair waving at her.

"Orihime?" Rukia said. The woman jumped out of the red Aston Martin she was in and ran over to Rukia to give her a huge hug.

"Rukia, I've missed you so much" Orihime said happily. Rukia who was a bit shocked to see her friend hugged her back.

"Likewise, how was Milan?" Rukia asked.

"Beautiful, I cooked with one of Spain's greatest chefs. It was such a wonderful experience" Orihime answered. "What about you, how are Ichigo, Masaki and Hisana. I haven't seen Hisana and Masaki in a few months"

"They are good, Hisana is growing fast, Masaki is learning quickly and Ichigo is good" Rukia stated.

Rukia had to admit she still felt uncomfortable talking about Ichigo in front of Orihime. Its normal since Orihime is Ichigo's ex fiancé and if it wasn't for Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime would be married. Rukia still felt guilty about the four month affair that she had with Ichigo. Ichigo reassured Rukia, that Orihime never truly loved him, she was using him to forget Uryu but it didn't help. Rukia still hurt her friend and is surprised Orihime forgave her a few months later and attended Ichigo and Rukia's beach wedding.

"I wish me and Uryu could have kids of our own" Orihime said sadly. Rukia raised her eyebrow."He doesn't want-"

"Rukia!" Rukia turned to see Uryu Ishida waving to her. "Sorry, I had to park the car, I told Orihime to wait but she ran out because she was excited." He said. Rukia smiled and hugged him. "It's okay"

"So what is going on here?" Uryu asked looking at all the people standing outside.

"Bomb threat, we had to evacuate and I doubt they will be letting us back in today." Rukia explained.

"I see" He said "How's that idiot of a husband"

"Still an idiot" I joked.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Uryu asked.

"Well I was supposed to work, but I don't think that is gonna happen"

"You should come out with us" Orihime suggested.

"She can't" a newcomer said. Rukia was surprised and rather annoyed that Ashido had joined the conversation.

"Hello I am Ashido Kano" He said sticking his hand out. Uryu gave him a strange look then took his hand. "Uryu Ishida and this is my wife Orihime Ishida" Orihime politely bowed.

"Nice to meet you both"

"Um, Mr. Kano, what do you mean Rukia _cant_" Orihime asked innocently.

"We have a lot of work to do to prepare me to take over our division in London, and I have to leave by next week to start" He explained. Rukia wanted to protest but he was right, she needed to finish her assignment.

"Well okay, I guess we can catch up later Rukia" Uryu said. "Maybe we call get together, me, Orihime, you and your husband Ichigo" Uryu said raising his voice a bit. Rukia smiled to herself knowing why Uryu was doing that.

"Let's go Orihime"

"Okay" Orihime turned and hugged Rukia. "Good seeing you" Orihime waved to Ashido and walked behind her husband.

After Uryu and Orihime were far enough, Ashido spoke up.

"Let's go to your place"

"Excuse me?" Rukia said sounding offended.

"We need a quiet place to work"

"Why not your hotel room?"

"Do you really wanna be alone with me in a hotel room" He asked. Rukia clenched her teeth. Then an idea popped in her head. She could go home and Isshin and Hisana would be there. He probably wouldnt do anything while they were at home.

"Fine lets go to my house."

Ichigo sat in his office at Karakura General Hospital. He sat behind his desk that was surrounded by family pictures. He was looking over some patient files when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he shouted out not looking up. He heard the door open and looked up to see his high school friend Uryu Ishida.

"Uryu? What are you doing here"

"I believe the proper greeting is Hello and I'm visiting"

"Visiting me?" Ichigo said with cockiness.

"No, Im visiting my dad, he told me he hired you a month ago" Uryu explained

"Yeah, my dad convinced me to take the job as a physician here"

"HI ICHIGO" Orihime greeted happily as she walked into his office.

"Hey Orihime" Ichigo said smiling.

"Uryu, a nurse just told me your father is looking for you" Orihime informed him. Uryu nodded and left.

Ichigo and Orihime were left in the room, and Orihime took this time to look at his pictures. She made comments on how Hisana and Masaki were growing fast and becoming extra cute.

Ichigo felt nervous. He wanted to ask Orihime something, something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Orihime?" He started. Orihime turned to him a noticed the serious look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Ichigo finally asked. Orihime was surprised by that question but smiled at him.

"I truly am" Orihime said smiling. Ichigo smiled back. Orihime understood why he asked that. Ichigo had hurt Orihime badly six years ago, He cheated and broke up with her a day before their wedding. He would have felt guilty if she didn't find happiness after all the pain he cause her.

"Thank you for asking" Orihime said."Are you happy?"

"More than words can explain" Ichigo said smiling to himself as he thought of his wife.

"Rukia looked happy this morning too"

"You saw Rukia?"

"Yeah, Her building had to be evacuated, we saw her outside the building and she said she didn't think they would let her back in" Orihime informed him.

"Damn I should see if she is okay" Ichigo said out loud but more to himself. Ichigo decided he would tell Dr. Ishida that he had an emergency and go see Rukia.

"Thanks Orihime" He said as he ran out his office.

"Welcome to my home" Rukia said as she pulled up to the driveway of the clinic. Ashido looked up and automatically recognized it.

"This is where your doctor friend lives" He said. "What was his name?"

"Dr. Isshin, Dr. Isshin Kurosaki" Rukia said. Ashido suddenly came to a realization. "The family you introduced to me all those years ago, was Ichigo's?" Ashido questioned.

"Yeah, Ichigo's family have always been a big part of my life even when we weren't together" Rukia explained.

"So you live here?" Ashido said as he followed Rukia to the door. "With his dad"

"Yes, Ichigo wanted to run the clinic with his father and this place has always felt like home to me, so we live here" Rukia had opened the front door and walked in, Ashido who followed after began to take in his surroundings. He noticed the family pictures all over the hallway. He smiled as he was the pictures of Rukia and her daughters. Then noticed a small person walking wards him and Rukia.

"Momma" Hisana said waddling her way to her mother. Rukia smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Hi Hisana sweetie, did you miss mommy" Rukia said to her daughter. Hisana simply nodded and smiled. Rukia laughed then turned to Ashido.

"This is my daughter Hisana" Rukia said showing off her little pride and joy. Ashido smiled."Hello Hisana" he said. Hisana waved then looked away shyly. Rukia laughed.

"Where is grandpa" Rukia asked.

"Right here" Isshin voice was heard coming from the kitchen. Rukia with Ashido following walked into the kitchen. Isshin was looking over some household bills. He looked up to see Rukia with a man who seemed familiar to him.

"You're home early Rukia" Isshin said. He looked at Ashido and studied him carefully. "Have we met son?"

"Yes, I used to date Rukia in college, I am Ashido Kano" He said. Isshin suddenly remembered the maroon haired man.

"Oh yes I do remember, how have you been"

"Good thank you, and yourself"

"Running this fabulous clinic" Isshin stated.

"I am helping Ashido prepare to run the London sector of the 13th division." Rukia explained. "I'm gonna change out of my work clothes and I'll be down soon" Isshin and Ashido nodded. Rukia left the room with Hisana in her hand and headed up stairs.

"I need to go to my office but please make yourself comfortable and sit in the family room." Isshin insisted to Ashido. "I need to go to my office"

Ashido nodded and went to sit. Isshin left to go to his office. Isshin couldn't help but laugh at the situation Rukia was in. He remembered that Rukia brought Ashido over when she was in college dating. He could tell Rukia probably didn't inform her husband. He knew how much of a temper Ichigo had.

Ichigo pulled into the driveway and noticed Rukia's car was parked there. He had checked her job and Kanisawa who was still waiting outside the building had informed Ichigo that Rukia went home.

Ichigo quickly made his way to the front door and walked in. He noticed Rukia's shoes where by the door and another pair of male shoes, that didn't belong to him or his father.

Ichigo walked into the family room, and was shocked to see Ashido Kano sitting on his couch comfortably watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Ashido, scaring him.

"Oh hello Ichigo, I'm waiting for Rukia, she is changing her clothes" Ashido said in a calm voice, which made Ichigo angry. Why was Ashido in his house and what was Rukia changing for?

"You have a nice house here" Ashido said smiling fakely at Ichigo.

"Thanks, I guess" Ichigo said. Ashido could sense the bitter feelings Ichigo had towards him. Ichigo knew Ashido's past with Rukia.

"Its good to see that you and Rukia have come a long way since high school" Ashido said. Ichigo hated that this man knew more about him the he did.

"Yes and now we are happily married with two daughters." Ichigo said. "So why are you here?"

"Ichigo?" Rukia said as she walked into the family room. She was shocked to see her husband home early and to see him interacting with Ashido. "You're home early?"

"I came to check on you, because Orihime told me about what happened at your job." Ichigo said annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, but I didn't need you worrying about me at work" Rukia said. Ichigo couldn't believe she still hadn't mention Ashido and what he was doing in the house.

"If you don't mind Ashido, I need to borrow my wife, please enjoy MY family room" Ichigo said. He then pulled Rukia away from the room forcefully and led her into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo said trying to control his volume.

"Ashido is my coworker, I'm preparing him to be a senior manager" Rukia said simply.

"Don't bulshit with me Rukia, I know you two dated for a year and half during collge" He said surprising Rukia. "Why didn't you tell me, you would be working with him?"

"I'm guessing Renji told you about my past with Ashido" Rukia guessed.

"It doesn't matter, You didn't tell me why? Do you still have feelings for him?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave him a confused look.

"Me and Ashido are in the past."

"Then why is he in my house getting comfortable and your changing your clothes for what?"

"First of all, you act like I'm alone with him, Hisana is upstairs and your father is in his office. Second, I didn't tell you because you get jealous and angry very quickly over men and lastly, I would never cheat on you so I don't know why you are accusing me of anything"

"Because you didn't tell me that you would be working with him, and you make visits to his hotel room on the weekends too, how should I feel?"Ichigo didn't mean to tell her he knew about the hotel but he didn't care. Rukia was now beyond angry and her voice was rising.

"Are you following me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked away and turned his back to her. "Don't turn this around on me Rukia, explain why you went to his hotel room"

"You're impossible Ichigo, it was for work"

"You expect me to believe that shit"

"No, I expect you to believe me, YOUR WIFE! I thought you trusted me" Rukia said sounding a bit hurt. Ichigo couldn't help but feel stupid for arguing with her. Even though, everything seemed to point to her cheating, he knew she would never cheat. But something didn't seem right about Ashido.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I am but I don't fully trust this relationship between you and Ashido." Ichigo said, and with that he started for the stairs. "I'm going to see Hisana, you can attend to your guest now" He said before disappearing up the stairs.

Rukia tired to control her tears and her anger. She knew Ichigo was right. He could trust Rukia, but Ashido was a different story.

Rukia heard footsteps enter the kitchen, she turned to see Ashido. She accidently let a lone tear fall from her eye.

"I should leave" Ashido said looking at Rukia sadly. Rukia saw something sincere in his eyes, hurt and regret.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia asked. She knew Ashido felt guilty about the argument but she also knew he purposely indirectly started it.

"See you at work tomorrow" Ashido said. Ashido left the Kurosaki home and Rukia allowed more tears to fall.

**END**

**I have one more chapter left of this miniseries then I'm doing one for Momo and Izuru. **

**Sorry again for the long wait. I never have time to write and I don't get many reviews, so I don't really have much inspiration, but that won't completely stop me from writing.**

**Next Chap: A party for the Gotei 13. We see Rangiku, Momo, Miyako, Toshiro, Karin, Ikkaku, and Yumichika again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Momma you look pretty" Masaki said as she watched her parents get ready. Rukia was fixing her hair up in a stylish bun. She wore a fitted black dress with a boat neck collar and cap sleeves ,the waistline had a matching black belt and the pencil skirt that came down to her knee.

"Thank you Masaki" Rukia said. Ichigo stood next to her and fixed his tie on his Dolce and Gabbana suit. Ichigo wasn't one for fashion but Rukia loved fashion, so she bought most of his clothes for occasions like this.

The Gotei 13 was hosting a charity benefit put together by the Fourth Division. At the benefit, Ukitake would introduce Ashido Kano, and the start of the London sector.

It had been five days since the incident at the Kurosaki home. Ichigo and Rukia didn't talk much since then. He even thought about not going to this party tonight, but Renji told him that wouldn't be fair to Rukia. Rukia however, hadn't worked with Ashido since. She asked Kaien to take over and he gladly accepted. He knew how Rukia felt about the whole situation and Isshin had told him about the fight Rukia and Ichigo had over it.

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the stairs with Masaki following close behind.

"Can I go too?" Masaki asked eagerly. Rukia laughed and patted her daughters head.

"I'm sorry you can't, its past your bedtime" Rukia said. Masaki pouted.

"Don't worry Masaki!" Isshin yelled excitedly. "Let the parents go and do old people stuff, we can watch CHAPPY ALL NIGHT!"

Masaki's face lit up. "You're not keeping the girls up all night" Ichigo said sternly.

"Party Pooper!" Isshin cried out. Rukia laughed at the comical scene, then realize they had to go.

"Okay, we need to go, be good for your grandpa" Rukia said to Masaki.

"Hisana is asleep so, as long as you aren't too loud she should stay asleep" Ichigo said to his father.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, go already" Isshin said pushing them to the door.

"Ah Rukia Kurosaki, enjoy your night" The guard said in front of the Banquet hall. Rukia thanked him, and entered the building with Ichigo behind her. The ride to the hall was quiet. Things had been that way for the past five days. It hurt Rukia to know Ichigo was upset but he wouldn't talk to her. Could he really be that angry?

Rukia however had to maintain her composure. She had many people to talk to and see, and crying or getting into a shouting match with Ichigo would not work.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Both of them turned to see Rangiku and Shuhei walking towards them. Rangiku was wearing a bright cobalt dress with a V-neckline and sparkling embellishments on the shoulder. Her husband Shuhei was wearing an Armani suit.

Rangiku gave Rukia a quick hug and the same to Ichigo. Shuhei gave Ichigo pound and gave Rukia a hug. Rukia was happy to see Shuhei and Rangiku so happy together. She remembered the day Rangiku confessed she had feelings for Shuhei and asked if it was okay for them to date. Rukia was more than happy for Rangiku. After her ex boyfriend Gin, betrayed her and the company, Rangiku was an empty shell and Shuhei became the friend and man she needed.

"Rukia you look stunning, I'm still amazed on how quickly you got your body back." Rangiku said.

"Thank you" Rukia said blushing.

"Ichigo told me you guys want a third child" Shuhei said playfully elbowing Ichigo. Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Yeah, we do" Rukia said looking at Ichigo who was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"I wish we could all sit together but I have to sit with the tenth division while Shuhei sits with the ninth."

"Is that how the seating is being done tonight?" Rukia asked. Shuhei nodded. Ichigo knew what that meant. He would be sitting with Rukia, Ukitake, Kaien and Miyako. But he would also have to sit with Ashido.

"It's okay Rangiku" a new voice said. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Toshiro standing with his fiancé and Ichigo's younger sister, Karin. "You can sit with Shuhei at his table."

"Thank you Mr. Hitsugaya" Rangiku said happily.

"Hey guys" Karin said to Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia gave Karin a hug and Ichigo simply laughed at Karin. She was wearing a simple black v-neck dress that came to mid calf. She had her hair up in a perfect bun and light make up on. She looked beautiful, but Ichigo knew she hated the way she was dressed so he began to laugh.

"I hate you Ichigo" Karin mumbled.

"You don't look half bad sis" He said smiling.

"You look beautiful Karin" Rukia said.

"Thank you Rukia" Karin said. "Hopefully we can meet up sometime next week, for more details about the wedding plans" Rukia nodded and smiled. She was so excited that Karin and Yuzu were having a double wedding. Toshiro had become the youngest president of a division and was said to be a hard man, but Karin assured people he wasn't. They had been together since high school and she was happy to see them finally get married.

"I need to see Mr. Yamamoto, so I hope to see you both soon" Toshiro said. Karin smiled and followed behind her fiancé.

"Let's find our seats." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded and obeyed. She really didn't want to do anything to upset him more. Ashido would be on a plane to London tomorrow.

"Rukia!" Rukia spun around to see Senna waving from the sixth Division Table. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him towards Senna. She was happy they didn't have to quickly go to their table and she knew her brother would be seated with Senna.

Rukia walked up to the table to and Senna happily got up. Sitting there was Renji and Rukia's brother Byakuya.

Senna was wearing a yellow v neck dress with a gathered and pleated bust and bodice with waist and shoulder embellishment.

"Senna you look stunning" Rukia said. Senna laughed. "You look gorgeous yourself"

Senna looked at Ichigo and smiled at him. Rukia of course told Senna, the problems that Ichigo and her were having. Senna was the first person she called after the fight. Renji greeted Rukia with a kiss on the cheek and gave Ichigo a bear hug.

"Hello Rukia" Byakuya said. Rukia smiled and hugged her brother. She knew it was unprofessional but she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hello" Rukia said. Byakuya smiled one of his rare smiles and sat back down, without even acknowledging Ichigo's presence. Everyone could feel the tension.

"What's wrong brother?" Rukia said not liking the tension between her brother and husband.

"Nothing Rukia, please find your seat, Yamamoto will speak soon" Rukia nodded and walked away with Ichigo quietly following.

"What's going on between you and my brother" Rukia asked quietly as they made their way to the table.

"Nothing , just drop it" He said whispered harshly. Rukia turned around and faced Ichigo. "I will not-"

"Orange boy and the Misses have arrived." Rukia heard Kaien call out. She turned to see Kaien sitting at their table with Miyako, Ukitake and Kanisawa.

"Hello everyone" Rukia said putting on a fake smile. Miyako stood and hugged Rukia and Ichigo. They all sat and Ukitake started off the conversation,

"Ichigo how is the job at the hospital"

"Good, thank you for asking" Ichigo said politely. Rukia was thankful for that. She was hoping Ichigo wouldn't let their problems affect his manners.

"Good Evening Everyone" A new voice said joining the table. Rukia dreaded the addition to the table; she knew this night would end up badly.

"Ah Ashido you made it, good to see you" Ukitake said happily. Ichigo grunted in annoyance and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I hope you're ready to take over in London" Ukitake said to him.

"I am, Rukia prepared me well, but Kaien who has been training me for the past five days has taught me well also"

"Kaien?" Ukitake questioned.

"Um yes sir, I decided to train Ashido"

"Well, you are well qualified but Rukia seemed to be doing a good job herself" Ukitake said as he looked to Rukia for answers.

"Well I felt that Kaien could teach him more than I could so I asked him to take over, and I think it was a good decision" Rukia said. She couldn't tell Ukitake that working with Ashido was putting a strain on her marriage.

"Well I trust your decision" Ukitake said happily. Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty that Rukia made that decision, he knew why Rukia would let Kaien take her responsibility. Rukia never gave up on a task no matter what, and because of him she gave it up.

"This is song is lovely, why don't Ichigo and Kaien take their wives up and dance." Ukitake said. Ichigo and Kaien stood up and guided their wives to the dance floors.

"Thank you so much for everything Kaien" Rukia said as they made their way. "It's all good, my stupid cousin shouldn't be so uptight anymore" Ichigo gave him a glare then they began dancing the waltz.

Rukia loved dancing in Ichigo's arms. She always felt safe and at peace. That was one of the many reasons she loved him. She never had to worry when she was in his arms.

"You didn't have to give your assignment" Ichigo said. Rukia was a bit shocked by that comment but quickly replied.

"It's not worth all this fighting" Rukia answered. "No assignment is worth our happiness."

Ichigo smiled at his wife then leaned down to pull her into a passionate kiss. Rukia quickly responded and kissed him back. How she loved this man.

Ashido watched from the table. He would wait to make his move, He would finally find out where Rukia's heart lies.

Once the song ended, Ichigo and Rukia pouted, their perfect moment was over. Ichigo then spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna talk to the guys, I'll meet you back at the table" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and smiled. Ichigo kissed her lips lightly and walked off. Rukia was about to walk to her table when she spotted Momo. Rukia quickly made her way over to her friend.

"Momo" Rukia greeted. Momo happily hugged Rukia. Rukia smiled as Momo's huge belly rested against hers. Momo was almost nine months pregnant; she looked like she was going to pop any second.

"You look great Rukia" Momo said.

"Me? Momo, your glowing, I bet you're excited."

"I am, I'm so happy" Momo said tearfully. Rukia knew how emotional Momo was, but being pregnant made it ten times worse.

Rukia hugged her friend. Momo was finally having her first kid after two miscarriages. Rukia couldn't help but be excited for her friend.

"Rukia" Rukia spun around to see Ashido standing behind her.

"Ashido? Don't sneak up on me" Rukia said nervously. Momo recognized Ashido from her college days.

"Ashido Kano, how have you been" Momo asked sternly. Rukia has never seen Momo so serious.

"Good, I see your expecting, Congratulations." Ashido replied. "Rukia may I talk to you for a second."

Rukia could see he was serious but she didn't know if she could trust going somewhere private with him. He had a tendency to try something, when they were alone and in private.

"Fine, where do you wanna talk?"Rukia asked annoyed. Ashido signaled towards a direction and had Rukia follow him.

Senna who was watching Rukia began to panic when she was Ashido and Rukia walk away from the party. Senna knew her best friend. Rukia would never cheat on Ichigo but Ashido had a motive behind his actions and Senna wasn't too sure of it. Senna quickly stood up and looked for Ichigo.

"Yeah, the hospital is alright, the nurses are really ditzy though" Ichigo said as he spoke to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "But enough about me how are things with you two?"

"Good I guess our dad still hasn't promoted us, instead our younger sister Yachiru might become vice president" Ikkaku said bitterly.

"I don't care, little sister can do all the work" Yumichika said non chalantly.

"Yeah your sister has grown up a lot, how old is she" Ichigo said as he glanced over to Yachiru, he remembered her as Ikkaku and Yumichika's bratty younger sister. Now she was twenty one and had one more year of college left.

"Ichigo" Senna said running up to Ichigo. She was panting and trying to catch her breath. Stupid heels. "Hey Senna" He said looking at her.

"Idiot, why aren't you with Rukia?" Senna said punching him hard in the arm.

"Dammit Senna, why did you have to hit me, and Rukia is okay she is sitting right…" Ichigo looked towards the 13th division table and didn't see Rukia.

"She is with Ashido" Senna said. Ichigo eyes widened then he clenched his fist.

"Why is she with him?"Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want him alone with her" Senna demanded.

"And you think I want that?" Ichigo said raising his voice. "Where did they go?" Senna pointed in the direction she saw Rukia and Ashido go.

Ashido and Rukia walked onto a balcony. It was empty, quiet and had a great view of the night sky and the lake behind the banquet hall. The place was completely romantic and Rukia dreaded what was going to come next.

Ashido walked to the railing and took in his view. Rukia stood by the door with her arms crossed. Ashido noticed how tense Rukia was and smiled warmly at her. "Relax, come and enjoy the view with me"

"No" Rukia said coldly. "Why did you call me out here, tell me now."

Ashido chuckled to himself. "Always so serious now" He said. Rukia was now getting annoyed stepped closer to him.

"I have to be serious with you, for some reason, you never get the hint, flirting with me one day then acting professional the next, it's annoying"

"Then why don't you just stop talking to me"

"Because I have to work with you, our jobs depend on it"

"You sure it's not because you have feelings for me?"

"Are you slow or retarded, I'm married to Ichigo" Rukia said holding up her hand pointing to her wedding band.

"So why did you come here with me" He said walking closer again. He was doing it again, but this time Rukia saw determination in his eyes. He was going to do something.

"You asked me to come, I thought it was important, but I guess not, I guess I will be leaving then." Rukia said as she tried to turn and leave but Ashido spun her around and crashed his lips on her. Rukia was complete caught off guard for a second but as soon as she realizes what Ashido was doing she pushed him violently off her then slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare do that again" Rukia huffed.

"AHEM" a new voice said joining them. Rukia turned to see her husband, standing at the doorway of the balcony, with a look to kill. Rukia began to panic. Ichigo and her had finally reconciled and now he probably saw the kiss between them.

"Ichigo look it not what it looks like" Rukia couldn't believe she just used that line. Ichigo walked up to her and looked straight into her eyes. Rukia could see none of the anger was for her. "Go inside."

Rukia's eyes widened, she knew what would come next, but before Rukia could even say anything, Ichigo ran up to Ashido and punched in the face.

"ICHIGO DON'T!" Rukia yelled. Ashido fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ichigo hit him so hard he almost blacked out. Ichigo stood over him and grabbed his collar.

"Don't you ever touch my wife" He said with a menacing voice. Ashido could see every emotion Ichigo had for Rukia when he looked him and could tell that Ichigo was capable of killing a man over her.

Ichigo gave him one last look then walked away. He grabbed Rukia's hand and headed for the door. "Let's go"

"Wait!" Ashido shouted out. Ichigo spun around, surprised that this man had more to say.

"What?" Ichigo barked. Rukia looked at Ashido. Why was he still trying?

"I'm sorry" he said sadly. And that's when Rukia saw it, his real emotions. He looked regretful and guilty but what was strange was the smile on his face, he looked satisfied.

"Ashido, why did you do this? And tell me the truth." Rukia demanded.

Ashido stood and tried to straighten his suit.

"I finally see that you are happy" He said smiling at Rukia sadly.

"I told you I was happy, Ashido, yet you tried to ruin my marriage" Rukia said defensively.

"That wasn't my intention. I did this in order to give myself inner peace"

"That doesn't make any sense" Ichigo yelled.

"Have you ever hurt someone so bad, you almost couldn't forgive yourself until you knew they were truly happy?" Ashido asked him. "When you and Rukia broke up in high school, didn't you want her find happiness after all that drama."

Ichigo stood there unable to answer. He knew exactly what Ashido was talking about. When he broke Rukia's heart in high school, her happiness was important to him. Even Orihime, he had cheated and broken her heart but didn't fully forgive himself til he realized Orihime was perfectly happy with someone.

"Rukia, you have always tried to hide your emotions, you always bottle them up" Ashido said to Rukia, and she couldn't deny anything he said. Rukia didn't like to show emotions because Byakuya taught her that it was a sign of weakness. "When you told me you were happy, I couldn't simply believe you, I had to know that even though I hurt all those years ago, you found happiness."

"Ashido, you still feel guilty?" Rukia questioned softly.

"I thought you were just saying you were happy because you didn't want to look weak, so I decided to test your relationship with Ichigo, but I didn't mean to strain it, but I can see how strong your love for him is"

Ichigo and Rukia blushed lightly. Ashido laughed. "I'm sorry for the trouble but now I can go to London knowing that you are happy, truly happy." He said he walked up to Rukia and kissed her cheek then went to Ichigo and bowed. "I'm sorry Ichigo Kurosaki", Ichigo grunted in response. He felt bad for this man. He wasn't a bad guy even if he had a fucked up plan he had good intentions.

Ashido left Rukia and Ichigo on the balcony. Rukia eyes were watering. She did hide her emotions but never hid them from Ichigo. She turned to her husband. He smiled sadly at her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Have you forgiven him?" Ichigo asked as he held her tighter. Rukia loved that Ichigo could tell exactly what she was thinking. Rukia pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, I have" Rukia said. Ichigo smiled and leaned to kiss his wife. Rukia deepened the kiss. Rukia felt a huge weight being lifted. She hoped Ashido could find happiness like she had.

**END OF THIS STORY**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed please look out of the Momo and Izuru story, don't worry I will be sure to add Ichiruki for all the faithful readers and fans.**

**Special thanks to wickedsistah1024! I love your stories so its an honor to have you review mine, hopefully I will get better! Question: Whats gonna happen with "Schemes"?**


End file.
